<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Miracle Boy by villaneuve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133670">His Miracle Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneuve/pseuds/villaneuve'>villaneuve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Goshiki/Semi hinted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, UshiTen Week 2020, jacket thief, online friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneuve/pseuds/villaneuve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four Prompt of Ushiten Week: Online Friends to Lovers / Jacket Thief / Any AU</p><p>Ushijima looked at his phone and frowned more so than what was already present on his normally stoic face. He was currently icing his arm after practice and staring down at his phone that had no new notifications. It’s been one week since Tendou had stopped texting Ushijima and Ushijima did not like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ushiten Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Miracle Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lines in italics represent text messages</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“If anyone finds this sweater, please return to Ushijima Wakatoshi.” </em>
</p><p>Tendou peered at the notification, originating from the large group chat of third years at Shiratorizawa Academy. Attached to text was a picture of a black and red sweater with the word, “Japan” on the righthand side. </p><p>“Hey Semi-Semi, isn’t Ushijima that famous baseball player?” Tendou bent backwards, even though he knew he could’ve just turned around, because Semi always cringed. </p><p>As if on cue, Semi winced while peeking at Tendou from the corner of his eye. “I think so. He’s on the U-18 team for Japan. Why, what’s up?” </p><p>“Oh, I think he sent a message to the group chat asking for his sweater back. But who refers to themselves in the third person?” Tendou hummed before turning his attention back to the magazine in hand. Semi shrugged his shoulders, losing interest in the matter, but then immediately scowled at his friend.</p><p>“Satori. If you’re not going to help me, at least bring me food.” Their assignment was due in a couple hours and Tendou looked like he had no intention of helping Semi write his essay on the historical significance of Japan’s expansion into the Western world – Tendou had already completed it earlier that week. If Tendou was honest, he’d wouldn’t mind helping Semi but the newest chapter of his favorite manga had been released and just had to read it.</p><p>Tucking the magazine under his arm and picking up his wallet, Tendou made a noise in affirmation and walked towards the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The amount of bread variety was making Tendou’s head hurt. Why did people need so much variety? Wasn’t bread just bread? How was he supposed to know which one Semi liked? </p><p>Groaning, Tendou looked around in hopes of finding a friend. </p><p>Black hair in a bowl cut caught his attention and he bounded over with a skip.</p><p>“Tsuuuutomuuuuu~” Tendou sang as he came to a stop near his junior. Goshiki flinched slightly and glanced at Tendou, who looked over Goshiki’s shoulder at the food in his hands.</p><p>“Senpai! What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I’m getting food for Semi, but I don’t know what he likes.” Tendou pouted.</p><p>“Oh! Semi senpai usually gets those rolls over there.” Goshiki pointed to the raw tuna wrapped in rice and seaweed. Picking up the plastic package, Tendou smiled brightly at the black-haired boy next to him.</p><p>“Oh, Tsutomu, you life-saver! What would I do without you?” Tendou could see a faint blush spreading on Goshiki’s pale cheeks.</p><p>“W-well, I have really good memory!” Goshiki exclaimed. </p><p>Ruffling his hair, Tendou pulled Goshiki with him towards the cashier. This earned a squeak from Goshiki, who had trouble following Tendou’s pace. “Since you helped me, I’ll buy you food today!” Paying for their meals, Tendou walked with Goshiki back towards the library when he heard the younger male gasp in excitement. </p><p>The redhead watched as Goshiki ran over to a piece of clothing that laid pathetically on the ground. He raised the sweater with reverence, his eyes sparkling as they raked over the black and red sweater.</p><p>Frowning, Tendou walked over to where Goshiki was standing and inspected the sweater. </p><p>“This-this! This is Ushijima-san’s sweater!” Tendou could practically hear the worship dripping from the black-haired boy’s voice as said boy carefully folded the sweater. </p><p>“Ah, do you mean Ushijima Wakatoshi? He was looking for it, I think.” Resuming their walk, Tendou recalled back to the text from before when he was with Semi.</p><p>“Yes! He was looki- wait, how did you know he was looking for it?” </p><p>“He sent a message to the third-year group chap asking for it. Tell me, why does he refer to himself in third person? Seems like a strange dude. I don’t know a lot of people who do that… Anyone for that matter. Moreover, how do you know him? I didn’t know you knew any other third years outside of me and Semi. This makes me sad.” </p><p>Goshiki spluttered for a few seconds when he saw Tendou sporting an exaggerated pout, “Ushijima-san is on the baseball team with me. I’m going to beat him and become the best pitcher ever!” Goshiki raised his fist in the air, a triumphant expression on his otherwise flushed face, before it twisted into a frown. “Ah, but I forgot I have group meeting now. He’s probably wants it as soon as possible too…” </p><p>“I can give it to him if you’d like. I’ll tell him, ‘Your greatest rival, Goshiki Tsutomu, has found your treasured sweater and he swears he will surpass you in all aspects!’ Won’t that make a fun moment!” Tendou teased his junior. Unexpectedly (or expectedly considering this was Goshiki), Goshiki nodded vigorously and handed the sweater to his senior. </p><p>“If you would please! I’m already late but tell him that I found his sweater and that I will beat him one day!” With his face burning with new passion, Goshiki turned and jogged away to make it to his group on time. Tendou, on the other hand, bent over in laughter at the younger male’s antics. </p><p>Slowly walking back, the redhead smiled fondly at the memory of the black-haired boy. There was a reason Tendou took a liking to Tsutomu. He was earnest in his mannerisms and personality. Normally, he didn’t like to associate with people outside his grade, much less in any grade lower. Not many people seemed to like him for some reason – Tendou surmised it had something to do with the way he looked. </p><p>Was it the sharp eyes? The red hair? The eerie smile? Tendou didn’t know. He honestly didn’t want to know because what good would it do now? If people didn’t like him, they didn’t like him. It was enough that he was smart and stood in the top five in the academy. Seeing the jealous faces of his spiteful cohort sent shivers down his spine. </p><p>Semi was the only person who Tendou could call a genuine friend. While they didn’t start off on the right foot, Semi seemed to not mind Tendou’s sarcastic and boisterous self. If anything, Semi seemed to find it amusing although if it got to be too much the blonde-haired man bit back with a sharp retort of his own. </p><p>Speaking of, Tendou spotted Semi hunched over his laptop, his fingers typing away furiously as the clock was ticking down on their last hour. </p><p>“Semi~ I got your favorite food!” Placing the plastic bag next to the laptop, Tendou sat next to his friend and glanced at the words appearing on the screen. Semi seemed to be hitting the important points, if Tendou had anything to say about it, and the blonde was writing his final paragraph anyways. </p><p>Tendou opened his magazine and continued reading his manga until Semi grunted in frustration and slammed his laptop closed. </p><p>“I. Hate. History.” He declared with a scowl on his face before digging into the tuna roll. “What’s that on your lap?” Semi asked with his mouth full of food.</p><p>Tendou looked down and saw the sweater. Sweater? Ah, that’s right Goshiki had asked him to return it.</p><p>“It’s the Wakatoshi guy’s sweater. Tsutomu found it outside.” Pulling out his phone, Tendou clicked on Wakatoshi’s profile and sent a simple message.</p><p>
  <em>“I found your sweater.”</em>
</p><p>“Ushijima?”</p><p>“Yeah. Apparently, Goshiki’s on the baseball team with him.” Tendou’s phone vibrated and a notification from his classmate popped up.</p><p>
  <em>“Your location.”</em>
</p><p>“Semi-Semi, look at this.” Shoving the phone in said boy’s face, Tendou waited for Semi’s reaction to the message. He wasn’t disappointed as his friend’s face screwed up in confusion.</p><p>“Who talks like that?”</p><p>“Right? Right?!” </p><p>“I say you dish it right back to him.” </p><p>Nodding in earnest, Tendou sported a shit-eating grin and replied,</p><p>
  <em>“Desired location: In your pants.”</em>
</p><p>Semi cackled at the reply and gave his friend a thumbs up. Almost immediately, a response was sent back, taking both friends by surprise.</p><p>
  <em>“Impossible. Nothing can fit in my pants besides my body.”</em>
</p><p>A laugh escaped Tendou’s lips before he could stop himself. Semi, on the other hand, looked on in contempt, “What’s with this guy?”</p><p>Tendou continued to laugh, a bit hysterically, at the absurdity of this Waka-person’s response. In no way was this a normal response but then again, this Wakatoshi didn’t seem like a normal person and for some reason, he felt that this person meant it literally which made him laugh even harder. </p><p>Semi looked at him in bewilderment, not sure what triggered his friend’s laughing fit. Knowing better than to disrupt Tendou’s moment, Semi picked up his trash and belongings and left his friend to his own devices. </p><p>Still cackling, Tendou’s fingers sped across his screen writing,</p><p>
  <em>“How interesting you are, Ushijima.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks passed since the initial conversation between Tendou and Mr. Miracle Boy. </p><p>Ushijima officially earned the name Miracle Boy in Tendou’s phone when he found out what a big deal this guy was. Tendou did not know Ushijima Wakatoshi was a big deal in the sports world. Tendou also did not know that Ushijima was the cause of  Shiratorizawa being among the top athletic schools. And even further, Tendou did not know how hot this guy was.</p><p>It made him wonder how he’s never really heard of Wakatoshi until now. They were in the same grade and even more, now that Tendou knew of Miracle Boy’s existence, he seemed to hear his name everywhere. In classrooms, in the gym fields, in teacher’s offices, in the stairways, just everywhere. The redhead knew it was probably the baader-meinhof phenomenon (where one begins to notice something more after being exposed to it), but he also couldn’t help but feel like the universe was trying to tell him something. That or his dick. </p><p>Miracle Boy’s replies continued to amuse Tendou to no end. Often it was Tendou pulling most of the conversation, but Wakatoshi always responded to his texts no matter what Tendou threw at him. </p><p>Their current topic of conversation was Miracle Boy’s studies. Upon learning Tendou was among the top five students at Shiratorizawa, Ushijima expressed admiration for the feat considering he himself does not do well academically. Tendou should have figured as much, the baseball player probably only needed to maintain a C average since his athletic contribution meant more for the academy. </p><p>
  <em>“I am currently struggling with math. I do not understand.” </em>
</p><p>Tendou sniggered, imagining this hulking athlete clenching his pencil wearing his usual stoic expression but with the addition of a vein pulsing at his temple. A fleeting naughty thought ran across his mind which Tendou shook away physically with his hand as if the action would make the thought disappear. </p><p>
  <em>“Ah, there’s something Miracle Boy can’t do. I feel relieved. If you could do everything, I would be bitter at the universe, but this makes me feel better! Math is just repetition, you gotta do it over and over again and eventually it’ll click. Or not. I guess it depends on the person? And I assume you’re not the type for it to click. Cute.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It does not click.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re in our last year and you’ll probably go pro so there’s really no need for you to be stressing so much over it. I highly doubt the academy will let you fail the course, although it’s admirable you are still attempting to make an effort, Wakatoshi-kun! I guess the diligent are diligent in every aspect of their life. I wonder if you’re this diligent in your personal life~ A pro like you probably has a lot of fangirls attending your games. Tell me, Miracle Boy, has someone caught your attention?”</em>
</p><p>Tendou didn’t know what he wanted to hear from the pitcher. Did he want to hear this guy was taken? Did he want to hear he was single? Did he want to hear Ushijima say he’s interested in him? A small part of Tendou wanted Ushijima to be interested in him but Tendou also knew it was even a miracle that Ushijima was still talking to him. That was the real miracle of Miracle Boy – he didn’t push away Tendou.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Do you still have my sweater?”</em>
</p><p>Sitting upright on his bed, Tendou stared at his phone. Ushijima? Interested in someone? And having to gall to leave it at that one word? And then asking if Tendou still had his sweater?! He huffed in exasperation. </p><p>Tendou was going to show him! </p><p>Slipping on the sweater, Tendou took a picture of his body with the sweater (still uncomfortable with showing his face) and sent the image along with the paragraph, </p><p>
  <em>“I do in fact still have your sweater. I think it looks better on me, no? Good thing I never gave it back, I think I’ll keep it Miracle Boy~ Sorry you can’t give it to your crush. I’m sure you can get another one from your national team or whatever. It is quite warm now that I have it on, unfortunate that you just had to lose it on the ground. I guess you aren’t as diligent as you seem, Wakatoshi-kun!”</em>
</p><p>Feeling the thrill of a petty victory, Tendou watched his screen with a smug smile while waited for Ushiwaka to respond. Usually his responses were immediate. If not, then within 3 minutes. Not that Tendou had counted. </p><p>The 3-minute mark had passed, however, and there was no response from his pen pal for 10 minutes. The smile slowly washed away, replaced with a frown. </p><p>Anxiety started to cloud his thoughts – had he taken it too far? What if Ushijima didn’t want to text him anymore? Ushijima became a staple in Tendou’s daily life, their back and forth bringing him smiles throughout the day and he couldn’t imagine looking at an empty phone anymore. </p><p>Just before his thoughts could spiral further, Tendou’s phone lit up with a new notification. With nervous fingers, Tendou opened the message.</p><p>
  <em>“You have pineapple pajamas on.”</em>
</p><p>Pineapple pajamas? PINEAPPLE PAJAMAS. Tendou gasped in horror as he looked down at his clothing. In his rush to take a picture to spite the pitcher, Tendou had totally forgotten that he had on his pajamas, and even worse his silk pineapple pajamas with matching short shorts that were completely visible in the picture. Looking closely at the picture, Tendou could see his shorts had ridden up slightly showing the top of his thigh and the pineapple shirt was buttoned wrongly, exposing some of his belly. </p><p>This is a disaster. </p><p>Dropping his phone, Tendou walked away from his bed and stared at his phone in disbelief. Embarrassment coursed through his veins. Another notification popped up on his phone but Tendou was too mortified to check. He could only stare as the light blinked before going out completely. </p><p>Ushijima did not know Tendou liked him. There was no reason to be embarrassed. And what if a guy had pineapple pajamas? There are weirder pajamas out there, at least he wasn’t naked. And this is Miracle Boy. Miracle Boy probably meant it as an observation and not as if to tease Tendou. Besides, the worst thing that could’ve happened is that Ushijima laughed. Tendou would have liked to see that though.</p><p>This is what he told himself as he walked back to his bed. </p><p>
  <em>“I do not need it. I will obtain a new one.”</em>
</p><p>And just like that, Tendou’s scowl was back. In petty anger, Tendou sent back one word.</p><p>
  <em>“Fine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima looked at his phone and frowned more so than what was already present on his normally stoic face. He was currently icing his arm after practice and staring down at his phone that had no new notifications. It’s been one week since Tendou had stopped texting Ushijima and Ushijima did not like it. </p><p>In his mind, Ushijima did not do anything wrong. Tendou caught his attention since their first conversation. Normally, people shied away from Wakatoshi because of his stoic face and blunt answers but Tendou seemed to revel in them. Even Ushijima knew his responses weren’t the best but Tendou always responded positively and even joked with the athlete, something not many people did. In fact, he could count on his one hand the number of people who felt comfortable enough with him to joke. And so, in response to Tendou’s question if someone had caught his attention, he meant it. Ushijima could not say exactly how Tendou made him feel, but it was definitely warmer than anyone else did. </p><p>Then Tendou sent the picture.</p><p>That picture caused Ushijima to stop working for a few minutes. He didn’t know how affected he would feel seeing Tendou in his sweater on top of the pineapple pajamas the redhead wore. It felt intimate. </p><p>But since his one-word answer, Tendou had not texted Ushijima again and Ushijima had no excuse to text him since he said Tendou could keep the sweater. That sweater was the connecting factor between the two boys, and it was no longer a factor. </p><p>“Still waiting for the jacket thief to text you?” Reon, Ushijima’s teammate and the team’s shortstop, asked the frowning pitcher. </p><p>“He is not a thief.” </p><p>“Alright, the boyfriend then.”</p><p>Looking up, Ushijima stared at the shortstop who had a serene smile hanging on his lips. “He is a boy and a friend. Yes.” </p><p>Reon smile transformed into a knowing one. Goshiki entered the locker room and Reon couldn’t help but feel sympathy for his friend which caused him to say next, “Did you and your boyfriend fight? Is that why you look upset?” </p><p>Immediately, Reon could see Goshiki perk up and glance at his two seniors. Reon could practically see the question mark above Goshiki’s head at the word “boyfriend.”</p><p>“We did not fight.”</p><p>“But you aren’t talking?”</p><p>“… Yes. I do not know if I did something wrong.” </p><p>Knowing this would fire the flame in Goshiki, Reon asked, “What did you say his name was again? Satori?” </p><p>Goshiki audibly gasped and couldn’t help but stomp towards the two athletes.</p><p>“Ushijima-san! Is Tendou senpai your boyfriend?” Goshiki exclaimed, the whites of his eyes slightly disturbing Ushijima because of how wide the junior had them open. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Goshiki seemed to choke on air, unsure of how to process this information. Reon, however, chucked behind his hand as he turned to change into regular clothes. </p><p>Still frowning, Ushijima took the ice pack off his arm and also changed into regular clothes. Should he ask Reon for advice on what to do? Tendou usually messaged first so Ushijima never had the burden of starting a conversation. </p><p>He didn’t like how empty his phone was now. The last week had been torturous. He wanted to read Tendou’s rambling about the sucky food at the cafeteria, his classmate beating him on the Japanese language test, and even his friend, Semi, who Ushijima had the urge to meet and see for some reason. Tendou had brought with him a comfort Ushijima didn’t know he was missing with his constant chatter. </p><p>At some point, Ushijima realized people didn’t really talk to him because he didn’t talk to them. And why would he? Ushijima didn’t have much to say and anything he did say would usually result in the other person becoming irritated with his sharp tongue. But not Tendou. It was only during the past week that Ushijima realized he craved that connection. Of familiarity with another human. Someone who understood that while Ushijima might not have much to say, he was still listening. He was still curious. He still yearned. </p><p>A sudden thought popped into Ushijima’s mind and he was struck by the brilliance of it. Spring training was almost over the season would start soon – he could invite Tendou to the opening game. Awed at his own brilliance, Ushijima’s expression lightened considerably, and he walked faster towards his dorm. This could be a great opportunity to finally meet Tendou and rekindle their conversations. Ushijima could even wear his new sweater to show Tendou so they could be matching. </p><p>Yes. This would work. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goshiki rushed over to Tendou’s dorm, his eyes twitching like mad and his stomping forcing people to avoid him. He needed to get to the bottom of this. How could Tendou senpai dare make Ushijima-san upset when their season was so close? Goshiki needed to surpass his idol when his idol was at his best, not being upset at his boyfriend. </p><p>Approaching he closed door, Goshiki knocked loudly. The door opened and he began to interrogate the redhead when his mouth gaped instead at Semi. A blush crawled through his cheeks as he stared at the older male who looked at him questioningly. </p><p>“Tsutomu? What brings you here?” Semi asked as he opened the door wider to allow the younger male entrance. Goshiki stepped inside the room and spotted Tendou who was laying on his bed with papers spread around him. </p><p>“Oh, Tsutomu! Why’re you here? Did you invite him Semi-Semi?” Tendou sat up and gave the black-haired male an uncanny smile.</p><p>“Nah, I didn’t.”</p><p>“But– You– Why– I mean, why are you not talking to Ushijima-san?” Goshiki managed to blurt out. </p><p>“Ushijima? You’re still talking to him?” Semi asked his red-haired friend, who was looking at Goshiki with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Miracle Boy? What do you mean?” Tendou asked the baseball player who began pacing around Tendou’s room. </p><p>“I mean, no matter how mad you are at him you should know the season is coming up soon! He needs to be in top form so I can beat him fairly! He can’t be distracted now, especially with our first game coming up next week. What if he can’t concentrate while pitching because he thinks you’re mad at him? And obviously you’re not mad at him, you look fine! There’s no point in torturing Ushijima-san when you’re fine! As his boyfriend you sho-“ </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Semi spluttered.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Tendou exclaimed in confusion. “Is that what he said?” </p><p>Goshiki stopped pacing and looked at Tendou, who looked incredibly confused. “Yes, he said you are his boyfriend. Are you not his boyfriend? Wait. You don’t even know?! And Ushijima-san is stressing over you being upset when you don’t know you’re dating?!!? How could you, Tendou senpai?” Goshiki looked like he was about to have a conniption and Tendou couldn’t help but to laugh at the situation.</p><p>“Tsutomu, first, you need to calm down. I think there’s a misunderstanding. He probably meant it as in I’m a boy and his friend.” Tendou clarified, knowing Miracle Boy’s penchant for taking things literally.</p><p>“But I asked him, and he said you were… Even Reon senpai said boyfriend.” The black-haired male faltered, unsure of how to respond.</p><p>“Nah, I think he meant it literally. Ushiwaka would make that mistake.” Tendou laughed on the outside but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of longing. He missed Ushijima. </p><p>“Oh.” Goshiki finally collapsed next to Semi on the floor. </p><p>“However, my cute junior, you said I’m torturing Miracle Boy?” Tendou tiled his head to the side to watch the baseball player gather his thoughts. </p><p>“Ushijima-san’s been staring at his phone this whole week and he looked more upset than usual lately. Even Reon senpai commented on Ushijima-san’s behavior. He thinks you’re mad at him, which is why you’re not texting him.” </p><p>Semi watched Tendou swallow all this information. While to the objective person Tendou might look like he couldn’t care less, Semi knew this hit something deep in Tendou. Wanting to get the full story from Goshiki, Semi collected his papers and tugged Goshiki out of the room. </p><p>“Tendou, I’ll come back later. Don’t combust.” Semi called out before closing the door behind him and slinging his arm around Goshiki, who was donning a very dark shade of red. “Tsutomu, what is going on? What’s between Tendou and Ushijima?” </p><p>Goshiki’s brain had short-circuited, however, with the blonde being too close to him and his heat invading Goshiki’s space. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tendou’s eyebrows were drawn with worry lines.</p><p>Tendou figured that he might as well get over his little crush on Ushijima considering the athlete had someone he was interested in and he no longer needed his sweater. Tendou did not know his crush might have been reciprocated, according to Goshiki. The red-haired male knew better than to put weight on the “boyfriend” comment but the fact that Ushijima was upset, and visibly so, shook Tendou. He thought the most Ushijima would be is slightly perturbed at the sudden lack of messages but upset? That was something Tendou would never have guessed. He didn’t think he had a deep impact on Ushijima considering the athlete was pretty famous in the academy and surrounded by people constantly. </p><p>Speaking of that devil, Tendou’s phone suddenly vibrated with a new message. </p><p>Tendou read the message with wide eyes, not quite believing what he was reading.</p><p>
  <em>“Tendou. I have a game next Friday. Come.”</em>
</p><p>Come.</p><p>Unable to hold back, Tendou beamed at the message and rolled in his bed uncaring that his papers were getting crinkled. </p><p>
  <em>“Oh? Miracle Boy are you inviting me to watch you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Come.”</em>
</p><p>Twice. Twice Ushiwaka said to come and Tendou couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. This had to mean something, right? Tendou agreed to Ushijima’s invitation with glee. Miracle Boy wanted to meet with him. They would finally meet face to face! </p><p>This thought caused the boy to pause. </p><p>Ushijima had never seen Tendou in person, their only point of contact through text message. They’ve never even video chatted and Tendou highly doubted Ushiwaka would go out of his way to find out how Tendou looked like. </p><p>What if Ushijima didn’t like the way Tendou looked? His looks easily scared his other classmates and from what the red-haired male could see, Ushijima was extremely attractive. Their conversations seemed to flow well, albeit it was mostly Tendou speaking, but just because their conversation flowed didn’t mean Ushijima would be romantically interested in him. If anything, Ushiwaka probably thought Tendou was a funny acquaintance. </p><p>Would that be all Tendou was to his Miracle Boy? An acquaintance? </p><p>He didn’t like dwelling on this possibility, but his brain wouldn’t allow the thought to sink into the dark corner of his mind where all his other dark thoughts were left, abandoned. His dark thoughts normally receded to this deep abyss. His fear of rejection, of dismissal, of not being accepted. </p><p>Tendou wanted to believe that Ushijima was different. </p><p>But years of contempt and disdain from others etched a permanent scar in his skin. It made the hairs of his arm crawl and a little voice in his brain whisper he would never be enough. </p><p>Maybe Tendou had answered too hastily to his pen pal. He would have to come up with an excuse to not go to the game now. If it was up to Tendou, he would rather remain online friends with his Miracle Boy than ruin their already fragile relationship. </p><p>Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Tendou stretched his arms out next to him and accepted his reality. He would have to be content with being online buddies with Ushiwaka. It was for the best.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Semi sat with his arms leaning on his knees and a frown marring his beautiful features. </p><p>Goshiki wasn’t sure if he was correct in disclosing what he knew about Ushijima-san’s and Tendou senpai’s relationship. He watched Semi trying to sift through all the new revelations.</p><p>Semi, on the other hand, was very troubled.</p><p>Knowing Tendou’s tendency to self-destruct when left with his own thoughts, Semi knew he would have to be the push for Tendou to meet Ushijima somehow. </p><p>To be truthful, Semi appreciated his friendship with Tendou because they had an understanding. Tendou didn’t judge Semi and more importantly, didn’t befriend Semi with an ulterior motive unlike some other people. Sure, Semi had a bunch of people he could call friends but most of them only liked him because he was the son of the Dean of Shiratorizawa. They always tried to use Semi to appeal themselves to his father in hopes that they could get ahead academically. </p><p>Semi couldn’t give two shits about them. If they wanted to use him, let them. It was of no consequence to him. </p><p>But he knew Tendou didn’t approach him with those motives because their first meeting dealt with Tendou berating Semi for not pulling his weight on a group project back in first year. Everyone knew Semi was the son of the dean and always offered to do the work for him. When another student in the group had mentioned this fact to the red-haired male, Tendou sported a blank expression before smiling his ghoulish smile and telling him to fuck off with his superiority complex and do the fucking work or else Tendou would promise failure for everyone on this project. </p><p>Their friendship blossomed from there, Semi thought fondly.</p><p>Over the years, Semi learned more about Tendou – like his tendency to put on a brave front despite feeling the sharp sting of others’ snide comments or his tendency to overthink a positive thing into something negative. This caused a number of misunderstandings between the pair, which luckily were resolved through Semi’s own blunt personality. </p><p>Back to the issue at hand, Semi knew Tendou would convince himself that he shouldn’t meet with Ushijima. But if Semi parsed through Goshiki’s words correctly, this Ushiwaka person seemed to have interest beyond friends with Tendou. </p><p>“Tsutomu.” </p><p>“Yes senpai!” the boy exclaimed, jumping in surprise. </p><p>“When did you say your season is starting?” Semi was scheming. He knew he had to get them to meet without Tendou knowing. </p><p>“Our first game is next Friday! Ushijima-san will be the starting pitcher and I will be relieving him.” Goshiki added the last piece of information, hoping Semi would come to watch him play. </p><p>“Okay. I’m going to tell Tendou to meet with me and we’ll be at the benches in front of the cafeteria. After your game, convince Ushijima to come and we’ll force them to meet. Do you understand?” Semi’s blazing eyes turned to Goshiki who took a sharp breath. Those eyes staring so intently at him made Goshiki burn up again. </p><p>“Yes! I will do everything in my power!” He agreed with wide eyes.</p><p>A feral smirk spread on Semi’s face in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Friday rolled around and Tendou hadn’t managed to tell Ushiwaka he wouldn’t be attending the game. The male figured since Ushijima didn’t know what he looked like he could say he attended but he had to leave early because something came up unexpectedly. This excuse sounded valid to Tendou and he mentally patted himself on the back for his own genius. </p><p>Tendou did notice, however, Semi’s lack of probing on his relationship with Ushijima. Normally, Semi always peppered Tendou with questions when it came to things Semi didn’t know about but strangely, he was quiet this time around. </p><p>Tendou found it weird but he didn’t question it. He didn’t want to talk about it anyways.</p><p>The two were strolling through the campus after eating dinner together in an attempt to digest their meal when Semi made a sharp turn towards the athletic fields, a path they never really took. </p><p>“Semi-Semi?” Tendou questioned the blonde, who seemed to ignore Tendou. He frowned but continued to follow his friend, aware of the cheers slowly becoming louder. </p><p>“Semi…” Tendou started, understanding where they were headed, “I don’t want to go.” </p><p>Of course, Tsutomu would tell Semi what little information he had and of course Semi would take it upon himself to fix it. Tendou should have figured it out when Semi didn’t ask him questions about his Miracle Boy.</p><p>His Miracle Boy?</p><p>Tendou mentally paused at the statement. When did he start to think of Ushiwaka as his Miracle Boy? Was it since the beginning or later? Tendou didn’t know but the epiphany made him uncomfortable. </p><p>“I’ve been wanting to watch Tsutomu play and he said he’d be pitching today. I thought today would be a good day to go! Don’t you wanna watch our cute junior play?” Semi answered instead, hoping Tendou would accept the excuse.</p><p>Tendou looked to his friend warily but didn’t challenge his excuse either. </p><p>The two made their way to the stadium, where the game had progressed to the sixth inning already. Tendou had difficulty making out the players, being so far from the field but he could single out Ushijima.</p><p>Said man was standing on the mound, watching his catcher make signals for their next pitch. As the two friends approached the field, Tendou could see his Miracle Boy take a deep breath and a sharp glint in his eyes. It sent shivers down Tendou’s spine, the pure look of concentration making his hair stand. </p><p>Ushijima wound up and threw the ball, his three fingers gracefully releasing the projectile towards the awaiting catcher. The hitter swung with precision but just barely missed the ball. It made Tendou gasp with anticipation, the adrenaline of the moment causing him to forget his predicament. </p><p>The crowd roared with approval as the hitter left the field, a string of curse words being muttered from his lips. The score was 2-0 in favor of Shiratorizawa meaning Miracle Boy hadn’t let any runs in from the opposing team while his own team scored two. The next hitter approached the diamond and students boo’ed the player and Tendou couldn’t help but goad the player with the crowd, swept up in the moment. </p><p>Semi looked at his friend with mild fascination – he didn’t peg Tendou as a sports guy. In retrospect, Semi would never have known considering Tendou was always either studying or reading the latest Shonen Jump. He was probably never exposed to sports due to the lack of a diverse social circle. </p><p>Finding seats between home plate and first base, Semi and Tendou sat down to watch the game progress. A slight breeze blew across the field and Tendou could see Ushijima’s uniform ripple against his muscular frame. Now that he had a chance to look at Ushijima closely without fear of recognition, Tendou found him to be more handsome than his pictures had shown. </p><p>In his school picture, Ushiwaka wore a pinched smile, if you could even call it a smile. It looked more like a grimace with teeth to be honest. </p><p>But here, on the mound, Ushijima’s jaw clenched as he leaned forward to decipher the catcher’s signal. His tongue peeked out of his thin lips, curling in concentration. The redhead watched Ushijima shake his head no slightly, disagreeing with the pitch call. The pitcher squinted even more as he shook his head three more times before nodding. Tongue retreating back into his mouth, Ushiwaka stood up and got ready to release the baseball once more. </p><p>Tendou leaned forward in anticipation when Ushijima swung his arm forward in a controlled arch towards the catcher’s glove. The bat made contact with the baseball and Tendou gasped in surprise – that sounded like a solid hit to him. He was so sure that ball would leave the stadium as his eyes traveled with the flying object but instead it landed towards the middle of the field where the center field catcher stood. </p><p>Tendou swung his head back towards the pitcher who had a slight grin on his attractive mug. Tendou could see the Shiratorizawa’s players jog towards their dugout in preparation for the last inning from the corner of his eye but he remained focused on the pitcher who was now looking into the crowd. </p><p>The male held his breath as his Miracle Boy scanned the crowd, the pitcher’s eyes slowly coming towards where Tendou and Semi were sitting. </p><p>When those piercing eyes finally made contact with Tendou’s, they narrowed slightly before turning towards his dugout and vanishing before the red-haired male. </p><p>Semi watched the whole exchange, but he was unsure of how Tendou felt. Looking to his friend, Semi realized Tendou still was not breathing and wacked him on his back.</p><p>“Tendou, breathe!” Like magic, the student released the breath he was holding and felt the crisp night air flood his oxygen-deprived lungs. It brought him back to reality and the blood rushing through his ears dissipated, allowing the rumble of the crowd to cloud his eardrums instead. </p><p>Stunned, Tendou stood up and walked towards the exit. He couldn’t stay there any longer. Semi scrambled to keep up with his friend who seemed not to hear his name from Semi’s lips. </p><p>He was in a daze. </p><p>Obviously, Ushiwaka would not recognize him. Among all the students in the crowd, Tendou had no reason to believe his Miracle Boy would miraculously see Tendou and just know. That only happened in movies and this moment was definitely not a movie because Tendou did not coincidentally bump into Ushijima as he left the stadium, as he sped walked through the sports building, as he jogged past the cafeteria, and ran back to his dorm room with a panting Semi in tow. </p><p>No, this was not a movie moment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima perused the crowd in appreciation for the turnout. A lot of students had come to cheer them on, and he couldn’t have asked for a better opening game for the season. The only thing that could’ve made it better would have been seeing Tendou. </p><p>He knew he should’ve asked Tendou to meet earlier today, that way he could meet his… friend and know where he would be sitting in the stadium but in the excitement of the opening game, Ushijima was swept away by his teammates and coach right after classes and then went straight to warm ups. Ushiwaka had to settle for meeting Tendou after the game and he eagerly waited for the end of the game.</p><p>Bright red hair caught his attention as he scanned the crowd, and he squinted to see if it was really red hair that he saw. That was certainly a strange color to have as hair but then again, Ushijima’s own hair was a strange muted olive color so he didn’t really have much to say either. Ushiwaka entered his dugout, earning high fives from his teammates who praised his shutout performance (not allowing a run in). </p><p>This was certainly a great game to have Tendou watch. At peak performance, Ushijima couldn’t help but feel satisfaction in today’s game. Ushijima finally checked his phone, officially relieved of pitching as the closing pitcher warmed up, expecting a message from Tendou. He scrolled through his notifications seeing messages from classmates, other athletes, even his teachers, but none from the one person he desperately wanted a message from. </p><p>Frowning, Ushijima opened his messaging app and checked their chatroom in hopes that he just missed the notification. </p><p>Nope. </p><p>Their last communication was Ushijima’s message asking Tendou to come. Maybe Tendou was still watching the game and thought Ushijima would not be available? Or he sent a message but because of poor reception it didn’t send? </p><p>Or… Tendou never came?</p><p>Reon watched the pitcher’s fingers hover over his keyboard, unsure of what to write. He was struggling and Reon didn’t know how to help him. </p><p>“Maybe you should call him after the game?” Ushijima looked up at his teammate who offered a small smile. He pondered before agreeing.</p><p>“Yes. That will probably be for the best.”</p><p>Shiratorizawa won the opening game, to the elation of the athletic director, and the team slowly dispersed to rest after the victorious game. </p><p>Goshiki messaged Semi, who had informed the black-haired male that Tendou was just lying on his bed, unmoving. </p><p>
  <em>“Senpai, we just finished washing up. Ushijima-san is going to call Tendou, according to Reon senpai. Do you think Tendou senpai will answer?”</em>
</p><p>Semi looked over to his friend, who stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. </p><p><em>“No. He turned his phone off earlier. I’ll try to drag him out to the cafeteria, try to meet us there.”</em> Pocketing his phone, Semi turned to Tendou.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to talk. How about we get some chocolate ice cream instead? My treat since I dragged you out to the stadium.” Semi offered to the quiet male. </p><p>Turning his head, Tendou stared at his friend for five long seconds before nodding to his suggestion. Tendou thought it better to wallow in the bitter truth with chocolate ice cream than wallow in the bitter truth without chocolate ice cream. </p><p>The bitter truth being that Ushijima was way too much of everything for Tendou. Ushijima was the crème de la crème. The cheers from the stadium screaming his name, his position in a national Japanese youth team, his infuriatingly good looks all spoke to his magnificence. </p><p>Tendou was just some sad nerd who looked weird. </p><p>Shuffling his feet as he walked behind Semi, Tendou stared at the ground lost in thought. Harsh thoughts crashed like waves in his mind, swallowing him whole. He felt a lump starting to form in his throat but refused to shed the tears that threatened to spill.</p><p>Instead, Tendou’s feet led him directly to the ice cream aisle and he raised his head. </p><p>Ah, chocolate ice cream. If comfort had a flavor, it would be chocolate. </p><p>Grabbing his favorite brand, Tendou made his way to the cashier and paid for the item. Footsteps fell in line behind him as he made his way outside. It didn’t matter to Tendou if Semi followed him or not, he didn’t plan on speaking anyways until he consumed all his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is okay?” Goshiki asked in nervous energy. His two senpais looked at the young male before looking back to the red-haired student walking dejectedly and the equally tall athlete following behind him like a puppy. </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, Semi chuckled, “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Tendou probably doesn’t even know that it’s not me following him.”</p><p>Reon nodded in agreement as he watched the pitcher’s form disappear into the dark night. “I guess we’ll find out tomorrow morning, right?” </p><p>All three students made their way out of the cafeteria, making good-hearted jokes about the couple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tendou took a deep breath and sat on a spot among the many lawns at Shiratorizawa Academy. He took out his ice cream and plastic spoon and began to devour the sweet dessert. </p><p>Ushijima had followed Tendou out of the cafeteria. </p><p>When he approached the blonde and red-haired boys, Ushijima felt surprise at seeing red hair again. It was the same one as he saw in at the game and now that it was closer, it was much redder than he expected. </p><p>The redhead seemed not to notice the three athletes, opting to walk towards the frozen food aisle instead. Goshiki waved to the blonde, who caught Ushijima’s immediate attention when his name was called.</p><p>“Semi senpai!” </p><p>Semi? The same one Tendou always talked about? The pitcher’s attention was now fully focused on the blonde, who looked back at him in apprehension with the amount of force behind his stare. </p><p>“Tsutomu! You got here quicker than I expected!” He replied, his eyes glancing between Ushiwaka and the redhead. </p><p>“Yeah, we finished the game earlier than expected and luckily coach didn’t keep us for too long. Ah, this is Reon senpai and Ushijima-san.” The black-haired male introduced the two athletes to Semi, who nodded in acknowledgement. “But is Tendou senpai okay? He seems really off today.” Goshiki commented, not used how quiet the normally rambunctious senior was.</p><p>Semi watched Ushiwaka’s eyes open wider as his head snapped towards the redhead who was trudging towards the cashier, chocolate ice cream in hand.</p><p>“Tendou?” The pitcher muttered, finally putting a face to the name that haunted his phone. </p><p>His red hair stood out even more against the black clothing, bringing an imperceptible smile to Ushijima’s lips. Somehow, Tendou looked like Tendou. Ushijima couldn’t have imagined a different person to be Tendou, now that he had ingrained the male’s image to his brain. Said male made his way towards the doors and Ushijima unconsciously followed him, not wanting this moment to end. </p><p>He followed the redhead silently, surprised that he wasn’t being as talkative like he was over text. The crunch of gravel echoed between them until Tendou finally stopped at the northern lawn. </p><p>Ushijima didn’t know what to say so instead he sat next to Tendou and watched him shovel spoon after spoon of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. Small noises of pleasure escaped the redhead’s lips the more he ate the pint of ice cream. </p><p>Ushijima found it cute that he was enjoying the sweet substance so much. </p><p>Finishing half the pint, Tendou finally put it down and flopped onto the grass. He closed his eyes and listened to the cicadas. He wished he could say it was relaxing but the cicadas were really fucking loud and annoying. </p><p>“Thanks, Semi.” Tendou uttered, breathing in the night air. His thoughts had finally died down after consuming the large amount of sugar and he felt better than before. </p><p>“I am not Semi.” </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>This voice was deep as fuck and Tendou opened his left eye towards the unfamiliar figure who he had assumed was Semi. </p><p>Eyes from the stadium. </p><p>Both of Tendou’s eyes were open now as he stared unabashedly at the baseball player. </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me.” </p><p>Ushijima tilted his head to the side in confusion but didn’t respond to the redhead’s comment. He heard Tendou mutter something about movie moment under his breath and felt even more confused.</p><p>“Oh, Miracle Boy. I guess we finally get to meet.” Ushijima liked the way Tendou seemed to hum his sentences, each inflection like a new emotion carving themselves into the words spoken by the redhead.</p><p>“Yes, I have been looking forward to this.” Tendou had closed his eyes again by this point, but he couldn’t help but smile at Wakatoshi’s blunt statement. </p><p>“Yeah, me too. I guess you want your sweater back now since we’ve finally met. I’ve only worn it that one time, you know. I should’ve taken advantage of it more while I had it. I could’ve said I was on a national team although people probably wouldn’t believe me.” Despite Tendou’s serene expression on his face, he felt like his heart was pounding a mile a minute with the close proximity of the male next to him. He could feel the athlete’s heat slowly seep through his sweater. </p><p>“It is yours. I have obtained a new one.” The deep rumble of Miracle Boy’s voice made something in Tendou tingle who shivered slightly. “Are you cold?” </p><p>“No, in fact I’m very warm right now.” Sitting back up, Tendou grabbed his ice cream and dug into it more. He needed comfort. </p><p>It would’ve been better if he had never met Ushijima like this. Tendou could have admired from afar until he got over his little crush but now, it would be significantly harder. Astronomically harder. Tendou felt like crying but opted to smile at his Miracle Boy instead.</p><p>“Hey Wakatosh, do you want some ice cream?” Tendou continued to eat it despite the offer glancing at the pitcher who seemed to watch the spoon disappear into Tendou’s mouth.</p><p>“I am to refrain from sugary foods.” </p><p>“Oof. The hard life of an A-class athlete. I could never, I need my chocolate ice cream fill. I might not be able to eat a lot but when it comes to chocolate ice cream, I feel like I could eat it forever.” Tendou knew he was rambing but he didn’t know what else to say, “This doesn’t apply to vanilla or strawberry ice cream though, those don’t taste good. Mint chocolate chip on the other hand, oh ho ho, that is also a superior flavor if I say so myself! In fact, I would say its pret-”</p><p>Tendou was mid-spoon, a large chunk of chocolate ice cream on it, almost about to enter his mouth when Ushijima’s head appeared suddenly before his eyes as he ate from the spoon. His spoon. </p><p>It was childish, but Tendou felt a small victory knowing they had indirectly kissed. </p><p>The redhead stayed frozen in that pose, his mouth open, the spoon in front of his face, and Ushijima’s face too close. The athlete seemed to chew the dessert before cringing.</p><p>“It is too sweet. You will get cavities.” </p><p>Tendou broke out into hysterical laughter at the silliness of the situation. Ushijima had just taken a bite of his ice cream, did not move back but instead kept his face a mere two inches away from Tendou’s, as he chewed the ice cream as if it was ice.  </p><p>“You’re supposed to let it melt in your mouth, Miracle Boy, not chew it like a dog!” He giggled. Ushijima looked to the laughing male, studying his features.</p><p>Tendou felt self-conscious all of sudden and his laughter died down. What was Ushijima seeing? His dark circles? Unruly hair? His wrinkle lines from sneering too much? His sickly blue veins under pale skin? </p><p>The redhead backed away from Ushijima but the tall male seemed to follow Tendou’s movement until finally Tendou was lying on his back again face angled way from Ushiwaka who was still two inches away from his face.</p><p>“Um, Wakatoshi-kun? You’re too close.” </p><p>He didn’t respond. Instead, his eyes studied Tendou’s bright red hair, then his curious eyes, his small nose, and finally to Tendou’s lips which were slightly trembling.</p><p>“Tendou. You have caught my attention.”</p><p>“I have?”</p><p>“Yes. That is why I said you could keep the sweater.” </p><p>Wait. That is not what Miracle Boy said, Tendou thought. “You did not say that! You said you didn’t need it!” He argued, feeling stupid for some reason. Was there something Tendou missed? </p><p>“You already had the sweater so there was no need to give it to my crush. Therefore, I do not need it.” </p><p>… </p><p>“Ah.” Tendou stared at the athlete with a blank expression. Leave it to Ushiwaka to make that conclusion without explaining it to Tendou who then misunderstood. He started laughing again, much softer this time. Well, if his Miracle Boy had a crush on him who was he to dictate otherwise? The universe decided to create a movie moment and fuck it if Tendou wasn’t going to take this moment. </p><p>Clasping his arms around the pitcher’s neck, Tendou brought Wakatoshi’s lips to his own.</p><p>It was awkward to say the least, neither really knowing what was happening just knowing that it was happening. </p><p>If Tendou thought watching movies would be enough to give him an understanding, he was sorely mistaken. On TV, the actors always seemed to know what to do, moving with a confidence that Tendou definitely did not have. </p><p>He felt hyperaware of the moment, the soft hairs of Wakatoshi brushing against his fingers, the heat of the athlete’s arms on either side of him, the sweat starting to accumulate on his palms, the awkward positioning, but most importantly the lips against his own. </p><p>He could feel his own chapped lips brushing against Wakatoshi’s soft ones and another pang of self-consciousness rang through him. Why didn’t he put on chapstick more often? There was no way chapped lips felt nice, even if you liked the other person. </p><p>Tendou felt Wakatoshi lift himself out of the kiss and Tendou didn’t dare open his eyes not wanting to face his worst fears. Rejection. Abandonment. </p><p>He heard Ushiwaka breathing slowly. </p><p>“At least he isn’t pulling away completely.” Tendou thought to himself but proceeded to release his hold on Ushijima’s neck. He spread his arms out once more and took a deep, deep breath. </p><p>“If you’re going to leave, please do it now.” Tendou whispered, hoping Wakatoshi heard him. Just saying the words hurt, leaving the redhead to worry what would happen if he opened his eyes and saw no one. This was a very real possibility Tendou knew he had to accept. </p><p>He heard shuffling. “Ah. He’s leaving.” Despite being aware that watching Wakatoshi leave would probably have a larger psychological impact, he couldn’t help his own morbid curiosity and slowly opened his eyes. Before he could fully discern what was happening, Tendou felt, more than heard, a word breathed lowly in his ear,</p><p>“More.” </p><p>And the pressure was back on his lips as Wakatoshi cradled Tendou’s face in his palms. There was so much pressure everywhere that Tendou could not be hypervigilant. </p><p>Pressure on his lips from his Miracle Boy, who massaged the redhead’s lower lip, then upper lip, before fully pressing his lips to Tendou’s.</p><p>Pressure on his chest from where Wakatoshi laid on top of Tendou, careful to not put his full weight, but still pressing into him.</p><p>Pressure on his thigh as Ushijima leaned against it with his own, one leg between Tendou’s and one leg outside his left leg. </p><p>Tendou needed to be grabbing something, his arms felt too heavy at his side. Grasping Ushijima’s sweater, Tendou balled his fists and pulled Miracle Boy closer to him needing more pressure. </p><p>It was too much. It was too little. Tendou wanted more. </p><p>In the haze, Tendou wondered whether Ushijima would deepen the kiss if Tendou opened his mouth like he’d seen in the movies. </p><p>Miracle Boy did not disappoint, his tongue entering Tendou’s mouth recklessly. Wakatoshi tasted chocolate ice cream as he ran his tongue over Tendou’s, relishing his sweet mouth. It was like Wakatoshi was invading the deepest parts of his soul with just his tongue and Tendou felt electrified. </p><p>Running out of oxygen, Tendou slighty pushed Wakatoshi away, needing a moment to catch his breath. </p><p>Both panted into the night, a secret hidden in darkness meant for only the two of them. </p><p>“Well, Miracle Boy, I’m glad to know you like kissing me.” Tendou hummed, his face flushed after Wakatoshi properly and thoroughly ravished his mouth. </p><p>“Will you text me again?” Ushijima stroked Tendou’s red cheek in affection, a small smile hanging off the corner of his lip.</p><p>“Of course, my Miracle Boy.” Tendou said softly, leaning into the warm hand.</p><p>“Yes,” he murmured, “Your Miracle Boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ushiten is such a cute ship i can't help but feel soft with them</p><p>this is my first drabble so i hope you guys enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>